A Holiday In Montana
by ncisabbylover
Summary: Danny goes to Montana with his family and meets Linds while he's there. An AU D/L teenagers fic! Updated!
1. HeadBut Me to My Senses

A Holiday in Montana

Chapter 1: Head-But Me to My Senses.

Pairings: M&M

Set: While Danny and Lindsay are teenagers.

Disclaimer: Well I have a pen and $1.75, do you think I can buy a T.V. show with that?

A/N: Okay I know what you're thinking, 'Not another D/L teenagers fic but this one will be different, I promise and it will be good, I hope you enjoy reading it cause I enjoy writing it. Also this is my first Multi-Chapter D/L fic.

A/N2: I got the idea for this while at work today when I turned around to quickly and full on ran into a lady, luckily I didn't knock her over though, but I was embarrassed.

Sixteen year old Lindsay moved quickly through the small coffee shop where she worked, bussing tables and running orders. She often did it on autopilot and got lost in her own thoughts, so it caused her great embarrassment when she quickly turned after putting down a customers coffee and ran straight into someone, 'A very hot someone,' she later noted, and they fell to the floor. Lindsay was the first to get up and she rushed to the boy about her age, who was lying on his back in the middle of the floor, holding his nose.

"Oh my God, Oh my God! Are you okay?" The boy slowly sat up and moved his hand away from his nose. "Oh my God, you're bleeding, I am so sorry, I am so so sorry." Lindsay said quickly in a panic.

"I'm fine." Said the boy in a thick Staten Island accent, taking Lindsay's out reached hand.

"No you're not, come on, I'll get you some ice." She said steering him over to a small table. She quickly walked inside the kitchen and returned a few seconds later with paper towel and ice.

"Here, I'll be back in a sec, I just clocked off, I need to grab my bag." She said as she handed him the items she had just retrieved. He just nodded and tried to stop the bleeding. When she returned the second time, the bleeding had stopped, but he still had the ice placed on his face.

"I am so sorry." Lindsay apologized again, "My name's Lindsay by the way."

"I'm Danny, Danny Messer." Danny said and then added, "and I'm not."

"Huh?" Lindsay asked really confused.

"I'm not sorry; I never thought I'd see anything as gorgeous as you in Montana." Lindsay blushed.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked him pulling out her purse.

"I'll pay for myself it's okay." Danny objected.

"I want to pay, my way of apologizing, so what are you having?"

Danny sighed and gave in, "Whatever you're having." And Lindsay left the table yet again, this time returning with a large plate of chips and 2 ice coffees.

"So you're obviously not from around here, I peg you for a New Yorker."

"Spot on, my mum decided that Montana would be a good place to have a family holiday, something about beautiful wheat fields, personally I never though I would find anything as beautiful as the New York skyline, but then you came and head-butted me to my sense and proved me wrong." He chuckled as Lindsay blushed again.

"I am really sorry about that."

"It's fine, what are you doing tonight, how about you show me the town?"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but there's not much to see at night but we could go to a movie." Lindsay suggested.

"That sounds great." Danny said and they proceeded to swap cell numbers. "I'll meet you there at 7?"

"Perfect." Lindsay said and got up to leave, with a spring in her step, and Danny left with a grin on his face.

A/N: Well what you think, by the way I've never been to Montana but I am going to America in 2009 and I'm going to New York and Washington.


	2. A Movie and Macca's

A Holiday in Montana

Chapter 2: A Movie and Macca's

Pairings: M&M

Set: While Danny and Lindsay are teenagers.

Disclaimer: Wow, look at that, an obvious distraction! Do you think I could say that and then go in and steal Carmine?

It was 6:07 and Lindsay was freaking out.

"I have nothing to wear!" She exclaimed/complained to herself before an idea struck her and she headed into her older sisters room. Surely 19 year old Becky wouldn't mind if she borrowed an outfit, right? Owell who cared, Becky was at college, she only came home once a month anyway, she wouldn't know.

Lindsay opened the wardrobe and straight away saw the perfect pair of jeans. They were tight with boot-leg bottoms. The next thing she needed was a shirt, however, it was not as easily found. After going through what seemed like hundreds she found one. A black halter neck, with 'Montana Gal' written on the front in small, sparkly plastic gems.

She grabbed it and headed to the bathroom. Once she was dressed and her hair was done, she grabbed a jacked and told her parents when she'd be home and headed out the door.

Danny had arrived 10 minutes early, wearing skinny jeans and a green muscle-hugging shirt that made him look oh-so-hot.

When she arrived she found him immediately. He was the super-hot guy with the swollen, purple nose.

"Your nose is looking worse." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, however, I think your greetings could do with a bit of work." He said teasingly, grinning.

"Sorry, hey." She greeted him properly.

"Yeah, hi, you look great." He said looking her up and down before reading the shirt. "Montana Gal, hey?" At this Lindsay blushed slightly. He loved making her do that, she looked so cute when she blushed like that with her little smile. "Well come Montana Gal, we got tickets and candy to buy."

"Yeah." She started to pull out her purse.

"Oh no you don't, my ma would strangle me if I didn't pay for a date." Danny said, touching her arm to stop her pulling out her purse any further. She smiled, laughing ever so slightly.

"Okay."

They bought tickets to see Spider Man 3, and the whispered through the whole thing, the work 'emo' escaped their mouths more than once when Spider Man turned evil. Somewhere through the movie, Lindsay's head had been positioned comfortably on Danny's shoulder, while his arm was slinked around her back, just above her waist.

All to soon the movie was over and they stood up to leave. Once they were out of the seating aisle, Lindsay grabbed Danny's hand and started walking down the stairs next to him.

"Well Montana, where to now?" Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"That nickname's gonna stick isn't it?"

"Yep, it is." Danny confirmed her suspicions.

"Well, do you want to grab a bite to eat? It's only 9:15 and I don't have to be home till 10:30." Lindsay said, "How about some good old Macca's?" she suggested

"Sound's good to me." Danny agreed

After ordering and receiving their meals, they ate them quickly.

"Let's go on the playground!" Danny said excitedly.

"But it's for ages 3-12."

"So, there aren't going to be any kids on it at this time of night." Danny reasoned dragging her through the gate.

The mucked around and climbed on everything. When they reached the top for the 4th time and Danny went down the slide again he waited at the bottom, knowing Lindsay would follow soon after. When she arrived, Danny quickly pulled her to her feet and kissed her. It wasn't a long, deep and passionate kiss, but it was by no means a peck on the lips. Soon Danny pulled back and saw Lindsay's beautiful smile, before she stifled a yawn.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

Luckily her home wasn't that far away and he walked her to the door.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a great time."

"Nah, thank you for coming with me, look I know it's fast and all but I only have another 2 and a half weeks left here so I was wondering if you'd become my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I would really like that. After tonight, I think you'd do great as a boyfriend." She said smiling.

"Well I better go before Ma hunts me down." He picked her hand up in his and kissed it.

"See you again soon, Montana?"

"For sure." Lindsay said laughing at her new nickname as she walked inside.


	3. A Disaster at Work

A Holiday in Montana

Chapter 3:

It had been one week and five days since Lindsay had knocked Danny over in the coffee shop, and they were already being close. They sent every possible waking minute together. Movies, lunches, dinners, breakfast; everyday he would meet her at the café, just before her shift would finish.

Lindsay looked at the time, 12:45, it was time for her 10 minute break, Danny would be there at 1:30 to take her out to lunch, but for now she needed to go to the bathroom. She was washing her hands when the door bell chimed, hoping it might be Danny, she peeked round the door. The sight that greeted her, however, was far from what she had hoped for. Standing at the counter was a tall, buff man holding a shot gun. Following her instincts, she backed into the last cubicle. Just as she opened the door to it a loud shot rang out. Then another, and another, and another; she pushed her back up against the wall, and slid down, covering her ears, trying not to cry or make any noise. After what felt like forever, the door chimed again, signaling the man leaving. Yet another 15 minutes later it rang again; fearing it was the man with the shot gun again, Lindsay stayed where she was and listened carefully.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Danny opened the door to the coffee shop and what assaulted his eyes stirred pure panic in his heart. All around him was blood. The blood of the four men and women who had just been shot.

"Lindsay!" Danny screamed, after realizing her body was not among the others, "Lindsay, where are you?!"

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

At the sound of Danny's voice, Lindsay's head shot up and she tried to get up, a bit to quickly though and she slipped on the tiles so instead she just called him to her.

"Danny!" She screamed sobbing, "Danny!" It was all she could say.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

At the sound of her voice, relief washed over Danny, at least she was alive.

"Where are you Baby?" But all he got in response was his name again, it was coming from the bathroom. He ran in that direction as fast as he could, opening every cubicle door, looking for her. He found her in the last stall, in a small ball, he body racked with sobs.

"Hey, Linds, babe, come here." He said, sitting down next to her, pulling her into his arms. Between stroking her back and kissing her hair he pulled out his cell and dialed 911. After he explained the situation he hung up and put all his attention back to his girlfriend. "Come on Montana," he said pulling her up and into his arms again, "We need to leave here, we might contaminate the scene." Danny was just about to start his second year in criminology and forensic science at NYU. "Now, as we go out, try not to look, it's not a pretty sight. Okay?" Lindsay just nodded, he pulled her into his side, and she buried her head into his shoulder, they walked out of the shop and onto the curb just as the authorities showed up.

After getting out, the rest was a blur for Lindsay. She could remember crying a lot and talking to the police, but she couldn't remember exactly what she said. The only thing she could remember clearly was clinging to Danny for dear life, unable to control her tears while he whispered comforting words to her.

Danny only left her side for a second to talk to the police.

"Can she go home now?" Danny asked the lead detective.

"If you can five us her address she can leave." Danny quickly scribbled down he address and phone number before walked back to her.

"Come on Linds, let's get you home." Lindsay had stopped crying and Danny wondered whether it was by choice or if she just didn't have any tears left. In any event, he took her hand and started to walk with her.

"Danny, do I have to go home? I don't think I can, not yet, I just need to put it out of my mind." She said so softly, Danny almost didn't hear her, it was the first thing she'd said to him.

"Okay, where do you want to go then?" Lindsay shrugged. "Well how about we just go for a walk."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Lindsay complied as they entwined their fingers.

A/N: In my fic, Lindsay is a fairly strong character, and probably won't break down till she's alone, so yeah she's not over what's happened she just needs time for it to all sink in. I also already have the next chapter written up and will post it tomorrow, or if I get enough reviews, tonight. Just remember to click that little button!


	4. I Think I love you?

A/N: Hey all out there reading my fic, here's the next installment. I must say I was very disappointed when I only got 1 review for the last chapter, tell me what you're thinking, what I should improve, prove to me that you're actually reading this fic otherwise there isn't much point in posting it is there? Thanks to Bec0512 who has reviewed all the chapters, and to the other 7 who reviewed the first, I would like to hear your ideas, opinions and just general feed back, thanks.

A/N2: I am looking for a beta, if you're interested, let me know, it would be for my CSI:NY stories, and if you wanted to my NCIS stories as well.

A/N3: If anyone is looking for a beta, I will quite happily oblige.

Now Finally, on with the story!!!!

A Holiday in Montana

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: do not own.

After walking for about 20 minutes in silence they stopped and sat on a park bench.

"How are you coping?" Danny asked.

"I'm okay, just processing it all." Danny nodded, squeezing her hand.

"So you think you're going to get through, huh?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean I wasn't that close to Cassie." Lindsay said, referring to her late co-worker, "but still…"

"Yeah, I know. Look Linds, I really like you, I like you ore than any other girl I've ever met and I don't want that, I don't want us, to change when I leave in 5 days to go back to New York so I have something for you. That way when I leave you can't forget me. Danny then pulled her hand out and put some kind of chain in it. When she re-opened her hand she found a set of dog tags, his dog tags to be exact. The first was his personal one:

Name: Messer, Daniel Kane

DOB: 11/18/1990

Blood type: AB-

The second was a custom made and engraved:

_To my Montana,_

_I'll be with you always, over and in your heart._

_Love Danny_

"Danny, I can't take these." Lindsay handed the back.

"Well you're going to." Danny said, taking them and placing them around her neck. "I have to leave in a few days and I need you to know I'm still here for you no matter where we are and that I'm pretty sure I love you, I know it hasn't been that long but I love you." Now some may say that this was some stupid teenage romance that would never work out, that was destine to end a few weeks after Danny left but they knew it wasn't like that. There was something more to this, to them. It was true, Danny did love her. Love was the only work he could use to describe this feeling which overwhelmed him every time he was with her.

"Well, I think I love you too." Lindsay said, "and I think it's high time to meet your parents and you meet mine."

"Um okay, yeah Ma's dying to meet you." Lindsay cringed at his use of words. "Sorry baby, really bad choice of words." Lindsay smiled.

"It's okay. Well anyway, I've only told my parents bits and pieces about you, about us. How about we all have dinner tomorrow night at the restaurant down the road?"

"Are you sure you're okay with that, I mean it's right across the road from the café?"

"Ah, yeah I'll be fine." Danny nodded and pulled her into him as they started to walk towards her home.

When they arrived Danny turned her to face him. "Look Montana, I know you're strong and you're still processing, but if you need anything, anything at all, you'll call me, or text me, or something, won't you?"

"Yes I promise." Danny raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I will." Lindsay laughed lightly, half-heartedly.

"Okay, one more time, I don't care if it's 2 am, will you call, even if it's just because you can't sleep?"

"Yes, now go quickly before I drag you into my house with me." They kissed and Danny pulled her into a hug, kissing her head before letting her go.

"Now get inside before I decide to follow you." Danny said, gently pushing her towards the door. "Tomorrow night at 7pm." Lindsay nodded before blowing him a kiss and walking inside.

A/N4: Ok last A/N, well in the next chapter, Lindsay will get interrogated by her parents for not coming strait home after the incident (they saw it on the news), the Messers and Monroes meet, and a lil bit of DL fluff in there just for good measure, by the way, tell me if the story is too fluffy and I will add angst or whatever. So yeah thanks for read, please review.


	5. Monroe Meets Messer

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Thanks to my awesome better Laurzz!!!

"Lindsay! Thank God. Where did you go? What happened? Why weren't you home sooner?!" Lindsay's mother exclaimed approaching her daughter.

'_Crap!'_ Lindsay thought. She hadn't even considered what she would say to her parents.

"I'm fine mum."

"Four people were just murdered where you work. You were the only survivor! You are not fine!" Jennifer Monroe lectured, "You are going to see a psychologist." She decided.

"What? Mum, a psychologist?! Why?"

"Because you are going to be emotionally scarred and you denying your true feelings and covering it up is proof of it."

"I really do feel fine, besides how would you know how I feel? I feel perfectly fine both physically and emotionally." She stated, her hand grazing her newly acquired necklace, as her mother took her comment the wrong way.

"I never knew you were so heartless Lindsay. Are you saying you feel nothing even though today, four innocent people lost their lives, in your presence?"

"Mum that's not what I meant. Look," Lindsay said, trying to change the subject, "There is someone I want you to meet. You me and daddy are expected at Sashia's, you know the restaurant across the street from the café?"

"Lindsay…" She didn't even get to finish before she was interrupted by Lindsay.

"I'm fine with it; I want it to be there, besides it's the only suitable restaurant in town."

"Well who are we meeting?"

"Danny and his parents." Lindsay said matter-of-factly.

"Danny, you mean the boy you've been dating, the one from New York?"

"Yes Mum, Danny, my _boyfriend_ from New York." She put extra stress on the word, 'boyfriend'.

"Look Linds, I don't want to see you get hurt so I'm just going to say this, I don't think it will work out." Lindsay rolled her eyes. She was sick of the lectures from her mother. According to her nothing in Lindsay's life would work out, not even the things that already had.

"Whatever, just come tomorrow night and give him a chance, you'll see."

-Later that night-

'_Hey Montana, how you doing'_ Lindsay read the text message and smiled, that name was going to stick.

'_O.K. just sick of having to deal with my mother, apparently I'm emotionally scarred, cold, heartless and nothing in my life will work out, especially 'us''_ She sent back. Instead of a text message, she received a phone call in reply.

"You still haven't come up with a cute nickname for me hey? O' well." Lindsay laughed at the voice that greeted her.

"Sorry, I'm not that creative." This time Danny laughed, knowing she's was poking fun at his creativity at naming her after her home state.

"If it helps, I don't think you're cold or heartless, after all you love me right, and it would take someone with an enormously huge and warm heart to accomplish that." Danny cut to the chase.

"Well that's good but what about emotional scarring and us, working out I mean"

"Well, I'm not you and I'm not in your head so I leave you to decide on the first one and the second one's a given, well at least I think it is. I think we'll last."

"I think we'll last too. So do you know any ways of getting out of seeing a psychologist?"

"Well all you do at a psychologist is sit and talk, so just say you're seeing someone better."

"What?"

"Well you're talking to me right, and I'm so much better then any psychologist, so just say you're seeing Danny Messer and it's an exclusive relationship." Lindsay chuckled lightly at his pun.

"Mmm nah, I got a feeling that that's not going to work."

"Well then, I'm all out of ideas."

"Thanks." Lindsay said sarcastically.

"All part of the service. Well I should go, it's been a long day and you should probably sleep."

"Yeah, probably… Night Cowboy."

"Ah, now the nickname comes out." Danny laughed.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Montana."

-6pm the next night-

"Mum, Dad, you should start getting ready for tonight." Lindsay called from the bathroom doorway as she exited.

"What's happening tonight?" her father asked as she passed the den.

"Mum didn't tell you? We're going to Sashia's so you and mum can meet my boyfriend and his parents."

"What boyfriends Linds? Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Danny, you know the boy I've been telling you about for the past week?"

"The boy, from New York?"

"Yeah, now go get ready." Lindsay said and walked off before her father could say anything disapproving.

-7pm that night-

Danny's parents were already inside and seated when the Monroe's arrived, while Danny was waiting for them outside. When they reached him he kissed Lindsay's cheek and whispered a soft 'evening Montana' in her ear before moving towards her parents.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Monroe, I'm Danny Messer." His accent was as thick as ever.

"Evening," Charles Monroe replied shaking Danny's hand before going through the door, Jennifer in tow. Danny took Lindsay on his arm and guided her in, pulling out the chair for her and making the best first impression he could.

The group ordered and began light conversation. It was a few minutes into their meals that everything went pear shaped.

"I can see how much my daughter likes Danny, so it grieves me greatly to say this," Jennifer Monroe began, continuing before Lindsay could stop her, "but I don't think this 'relationship' is going to work out and I don't think they should see each other anymore."

"Mum!" Lindsay exclaimed, jumping up, "Who are you to say who I can and can't date? In a couple of months I'm leaving home and will be making my own decisions, what if I decide to accept my scholarship to NYU, what are you going to do then?!"

"Come on Linds, lets not do this here, we'll discuss it when we get home, let's go." Lindsay's dad said standing and putting his hand on her arm in a failed attempt to calm her down.

"Yeah, I will go, but not home." Lindsay hissed at her parents before picking up her purse and moving to the opposite side of the table.

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Messer." She moved behind Danny and whispered in his ear, and kissed his cheek, "I have my cell if you want me, my parents won't pay for the meal so here's $50." She handed it to him and left, but not before turning back to her parents, "Don't expect me home tonight."

Danny thought about following her, but before he could make a decision his thoughts were interrupted by Jennifer's raised voice.

"It's your fault she's like this; you're forcing her to fun away with you. I don't want you near my daughter again! You'll ruin her life, or at least what's not ruined already." Then they left, meals half eaten and unpaid for. Danny turned to his parents who were quite shocked at the outburst and gave them the $50.

"I hope you don't see this as Lindsay's fault. Lindsay gave me this to pay for their meals, enjoy yours and I'll see you at the hotel after I've found Lindsay.

After a few text messages, Danny found her at the small man-made lake in the middle of town. She was sitting at the edge of the murky water, throwing pebbles.

"Hey." Danny said sitting down with a few pebbles of his own.

"Hi." She said bluntly, but then leaned into him as he put his arm around her.

"Sorry about Mum, what else did she say after I left?"

"You know what, it doesn't matter." After a short moment of silence Danny started on a new topic. "So did you really get a scholarship to NYU?"

"Yeah, full scholarship actually. Don't change the subject. After what my mother said do your parents hate me?"

"No. Now that's sorted back to my topic. Are you going to take the scholarship?"

"I really want to but I have nowhere to stay."

"Stay with me, I can help you with your work and everything considering I did it all last year." Danny knew she was entering into forensic science and criminology as they had discussed it earlier in the week.

"Can we just wait and see?"

"Of course, where are you staying tonight?"

"To tell you the truth I have absolutely no idea. I was hoping to go to a friends' house or something."

"Come stay with me." Danny suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely Montana." She nodded and he swept down and kissed her before leading her away from the lake and back to his hotel.

A/N: A nice long chapter that took me ages to write and I still don't know if I'm completely happy with it, even though I've rewritten it about 3 times. Just so you know I live in Australia so with the whole NYU and scholarship business I don't know if that's right or not but I hope you forgive any mistakes and review.


	6. Nightmares

"Danny?" Lindsay and Danny were on the couch in the motel watching T.V. Lindsay was curled up and cuddled into Danny's side, whilst he was slowly tracing circles on her back. He smiled to himself thinking she was asleep until she spoke.

"Yeah Babe?"

"I think I'll do it." Lindsay started.

"You sure? I don't want you to feel pressured into anything by me."

"Yes Danny, I'm positive, I've wanted to get out of this place for years; I'd be an idiot not to take this opportunity."

"And you're no idiot." Danny said with a cheeky grin, before kissing her gently. After sitting for a while, Danny moved to get more comfortable in his current position behind her. As he did this, Lindsay flinched, as if in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. When he got no response he looked down to find her asleep. She kept twitching and flinching however, each time slightly more violently. When she started thrashing, Danny woke her up.

"Hey, hey, hey- What's going on? Are you okay?" Danny asked when she opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Tell me about it" Danny urged.

"Well it was tomorrow and we had gone to get my things." Lindsay started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "My parents grabbed me before I could get out and locked me in the basement. They said it was my fault those people got killed. You were waiting outside for me but then you went home without me 'cause you thought I'd backed out and changed my mind." Lindsay explained, she wasn't crying but she was a little shook up. Danny nodded understandingly.

"Tell you what, tomorrow we'll go get your stuff together, you won't face this alone. Now come on, you can go sleep on the bed, I'll sleep here." Danny suggested, standing up and extending his hand. Lindsay took it but was shaking her head.

"The beds big enough for two so there's no way I'm letting you take the couch." Danny stared at her with an are-you-sure-about-that look. Lindsay rolled her eyes and practically dragged him to the bedroom. After realizing that she had nothing to wear she turned to Danny who was already holding out one of his shirts for her to change into. Lindsay smiled thankfully, kissing his cheek before entering the adjoining bathroom to get changed. When she returned one side of the bed was pulled down and Danny was sleeping on the other. She looked at the bed, then at the door, considering going back to the couch, till she heard Danny speak.

"Don't even think about it Montana." Danny was now rubbing the spot on the bed where Lindsay was supposed to sleep. Lindsay shook her head, chuckling slightly before finding her place in Danny's strong arms.

A/N: A short chapter. Well I've got a competition for you all. My NCIS story currently has 3 less reviews then this one. I'm about to upload a new chapter onto it now too. Whichever story gets the most reviews in a week will get the next update first. And it will be up the week after. It will be 750-1000 words. The other will be probably bout 500. So it's up to you. Do you want to see a big chapter? Review, tell me what you want to see and tell me how you think I'm going. Love you guys

AbbyLover

P.S. Thanks to my awesome beta laura!


	7. Leaving

A/N: Well it's long over due but here it is. And I think it's the last you'll be hearing of me for a while, for more details see my profile page. Thank you so much you guys though you all rock my world for your lovely reviews.

The next morning, Lindsay woke up slightly disorientated, until she felt two arms around her waist tighten. She smiled as Danny kissed the back of her neck.

"Morning Montana." He greeted her.

"Hey."

"You sleep well?" Danny asked and there was a reply, which he assumed was a yes, stifled by a yawn. "You know we have to get your stuff today." Lindsay's reply was once again muffled, this time by Danny's chest. She had buried her face in he chest at the mere mention of going back home. " It's okay, we'll get what you kneed and come back here. We'll leave tomorrow. You're gonna have to accept that scholarship now."

"Yeah it's kinda exciting hey?"

"Definitely. And you know what? Cause I'm in such a generous mood, I'll even go shopping with you when we get back home." Lindsay smiled, liking the thought of New York as her home. "Come on, let's get all that over with." Danny got up first and helped her up, giving her first shower privileges, while he got coffee and ducked into the next room to quickly talk to his parents, telling them where he was going and what he and Lindsay were doing.

Lindsay emerged from the shower, wearing a towel, as Danny walked back into the room. He wolf-whistled as she blushed and tried to bury her face in her hair. Making sure the towel stayed up, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." Danny said, "If you want I can leave though."

"Nah, I just came out to get my clothes." After Danny let her go she picked them up and retreated back into the bathroom, letting the towel slip right before she shut the door. She heard Danny wolf-whistle again, giving her confirmation that he saw.

"Let's go." Danny said when Lindsay came out, fully dressed again.

They arrived at the house and Lindsay stopped at the top of the driveway, grasping Danny's hand just a little tighter. Danny gave her a fleeting glance before smiling and kissing her cheek.

"It'll be 'right Montana." Danny's thick accent broke through her thoughts. Lindsay nodded. Lindsay made the first move and they headed towards the house.

"Lindsay!" her mother yelled, relief evident in her voice. "Where'd you go?" She stopped her bought of questioning suddenly as she finally noticed Danny. "YOU!" She screamed, her face reddening with rage. "Why are you still here? Why is my daughter still with you after I told you never to see her again?" Lindsay squeezed Danny's hand, conveying a workless message to him. He squeezed back.

"Why are you even home Mom?" Lindsay said, sounding more confident then she felt.

"Well you didn't come home last night." Taking a deep breathe she continued. "How about we get rid of him and forget all about this mess?" She gestured to Danny.

"No!" Lindsay said pushing past her mother into the house, dragging Danny with her by his hand.

"Get out of my house!" Jennifer screamed at Danny. The teenagers just ignored her as they headed into Lindsay's room locking the door behind them.

"What should I bring?" Lindsay asked, throwing her draws open and pulling out clothes. Danny started sorting through them, deciding what to pack and what to leave, hoping she's approve.

"What about this?" Danny asked, holding up the 'Montana Girl' shirt, smirking.

"It's actually my sister's." Lindsay said unsure whether to take it or not.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Danny replied, grinning still. Lindsay nodded smiling and Danny placed the shirt into the suit case.

"So we're really doing this?" Lindsay asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." Danny replied.

"Promise me something?" Lindsay requested.

"Anything."

"You won't leave me?"

"Never. You see this?" He picked up the dog tags around her neck. "As long as these are on you, I'll always be here."

"I believe you." Lindsay said before kissing him gently. She then went over to her draws and lifted out the second last one placing it on the bed. She lifted out the bottom to reveal it was full of money.

"This is my life savings." She said by way of explanation. "I started when I was 10 with a $5 bill. I always said it was my ticket out of here, my ticket to New York." She said with a small smile. Danny smiled with her. "There's $20,000 there." Lindsay said quietly and Danny's face quickly turned to shock.

"I told you I've been saving for 6 and a half years. A few thousand was from inheritance, but most of it I earned myself."

"Wow Montana!" Danny said obviously impressed. "One question though, why is it here and not in a bank?"

"I didn't want my parents to know, or anyone for that matter. It's a small town, my bank account increases to this much and half the people know within the week. 'The little Monroe girl's rich'." She said sarcastically, pretending to imitate what they would say. "It was safer here, Mom and Dad couldn't get it because they didn't know and they couldn't stop me from going anywhere with it either."

Danny nodded understandingly.

"I think that's all well fir into here, Montana." Danny said as Lindsay sat on the suit case so he could close it.

"Well that's the clothes I think." Lindsay said as Danny pulled out another suit case.

"What else do you need or want?" Lindsay preceded to collect her precious and personal items and pack them as Danny watched from the bed.

"Here," Lindsay threw him a small bag, "Make yourself useful and put the money in there." Lindsay teased before saying 'please' and smiling innocently. Danny shook his head smiling and did as she asked.

They finished around 15 minutes later and went to head out the door. They were almost there when Jennifer stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" She asked grabbing Lindsay's wrist tightly with one hand and her clothes suit case with the other. Unzipping the case, she emptied its contents onto the floor. "You're leaving? No, I refuse to let you, give me those bags!" She yelled reaching for the money bag. Lindsay chucked it to Danny.

"Take it and go!" She instructed. Danny complied, running out of the house. Jennifer stepped right in front of Lindsay.

"You're not going anywhere." Lindsay tried to step around her. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain through her left cheek.

"I am your mother and you will do as I say"

"You've never been my mother; you only pretended to be after Jess left."

She quickly ran past her mother, almost in tears but unwilling to let her have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

She could feel her burning face start to bruise as she ran into Danny's awaiting arms, still not allowing the tears to fall. He took her hand in his and they walked back down the drive.


	8. NEW YORK NEW YORK and a new chapter

**Hey guys, it's been a while but hopefully I should be able to start getting back to this fic... I hope. I have a few ideas for another 2 chapters or so but at the moment my teacher is cracking down on me at school so I'm a bit BLAH! Anyway this is a rewrite of chapters 8 and 9. Some old stuff and some new stuff... In any event I hope you like it.**

**On another note...who's excited about the baby?!?! I know I am... 7 and a half hours till I can watch it here in Aus....or there abouts lol...I have my M&Ms ready and yeah...can't wait. I get NCIS 5 the same day (which just happens to be tomorrow) so I'll stop now before I get all hyper before bed. Let me know if you're still reading and if you want more or should I just pack it in?**

**Love you guys!**

**Abs x0x**

"I've never had many friends before." Lindsay blurted out when they were back in the hotel room. Sensing there was something she wanted to add, Danny didn't make a move to speak yet.

"Actually, before you, I've never actually had a friend really, only my sister and I've never had a boyfriend." Lindsay shied away, looking anywhere but his face. When she finally looked up she saw the shock that had taken over Danny's features. "That's okay right? Look, just forget I said anything. Please?"

"Sorry, it doesn't matter to me. Whether or not you've ever had a boyfriend doesn't deter me from you Linds. I'm just shocked that no guy's ever asked you out before, I mean you're gorgeous. It's okay though, it means you're all mine." Danny said pulling her onto his lap to kiss her.

"I have an idea, why don't we watch a movie?" Danny suggested after they both pulled back. He flicked through the channels until he found one he wanted.

"Dan, this is a horror." Lindsay commented.

"It's okay, I'll protect you." He said pulling her closer.

-5 hours later-

Danny woke up to find Lindsay draped on top of him. The movie had finished hours ago and there was some sales rubbish on now. Using his free arm he reached for the remote. Turning off the TV he manoeuvred himself and Lindsay as gently as possible so he was sitting. Now able to get up, he took Lindsay with him, scooping her up as he headed to the bedroom. Lindsay stirred slightly and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck.

"I love you." She whispered into his chest sleepily.

"I know." He whispered back, kissing her forehead and placing her down on the bed.

Tomorrow they were going back to New York. Tomorrow they were starting over. After tomorrow Lindsay could forget all the pain she experienced here. He lay down next to her, once again taking her in his arms. He fell asleep with the satisfaction of knowing that he could protect her now… from everything.

"I can't believe I'm really doing this." Lindsay thought out loud.

"You having second thoughts?" Danny asked, gently playing with her fingers which were entangled with his.

"No, I just never thought I'd get this chance, you know? I mean how often do you get to live your dream life with your dream boyfriend?" She smiled up at him. Danny took this open invitation to kiss her. When they pulled apart Lindsay spoke again.

"I should give you these back, seeing as I'm coming with you and all now." Lindsay said, taking the dog tags from around her neck and offering them to Danny."

"No, they're yours for as long as I am." Danny replied, placing them back on her.

"Really?"

"Yep, lets all the city boys know you're taken." Lindsay smiled but their moment was interrupted by Tony calling from a ways ahead.

"You two better hurry up, or you'll miss the plane!" Danny and Lindsay quickly sped up and caught up with Danny's parents as they entered the airport.

Their prayers were answered when they got to the airport and there were still a few tickets available on the Messer's flight. They weren't lucky enough to get seats next to each other though so Danny's father took Danny's seat and his mother took Lindsay's so that the two teenagers could sit next to each other.

Lindsay took a deep breath before resting her head on Danny's shoulder and letting it out. It felt like the first time she'd taken a breath all day.

"You alright?" Danny asked, concerned, seeing as she'd barely said two words to him since they'd entered the building.

"Yeah, just taking it all in. It feels a bit weird."

"Yeah I know. So before we board, I think I'm obligated to ask, do you fly well?"

"Don't know. My family always drove on vacation, mind you we haven't had a family vacation since I was like 8 or 9 and it wasn't very good. We went around the 3 states that Yellowstone National Park covers."

"You've never flown? You've never been to a summer camp or to see relatives on a plane?"

"Nope, never."

'_Flight 742, Bozeman, Montana to JFK, New York is now boarding at gate 23' _Came the official voice over the intercom.

"Here we go." Danny said helping Lindsay up and holding her hand tightly.

"Yep. Here we go. I love you Dan."

"I love you too, Montana." Danny whispered into her hair before kissing her temple and starting to walk towards the boarding gate.

They boarded and took their seats. After the safety demonstration the plane began to taxi. Lindsay was squeezing Danny's hand so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Linds, hun. It's okay." Danny said, feeling the pain pulsing through his hand.

"Huh, oh, sorry. I'm just a little nervous." Lindsay said, loosening the grip on his hand just a enough so he could regain circulation.

Lindsay had a window seat and as the plane speed up and took off she looked out the window and biggest smile lit up her face.

"It's so beautiful Dan." She whispered as they rose above the clouds.

"Yeah, you are." He grinned. She turned and faced him.

"You're such a sap." Danny just shrugged and pulled her to him.

A few minutes after the seatbelt sign had gone off, Danny started a new topic of conversation.

"So, our house has a spare room but it used to be my brother's and it doesn't really have much in it so you can have my bed and I'll set up a mattress till we can get you a bed okay?"

"We can just double, like we did in the hotel room. I trust you Danny. I wouldn't have done it last night if I didn't trust you." Lindsay answered looking into his eyes. Danny nodded.

"Now that that's sorted, were you serious about going shopping with me?" Lindsay asked, excitement glistening in her eyes.

"Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. You just gotta get at least one outfit that I pick, okay?"

"Deal." Lindsay said, playfully shaking his hand. After a few more moments Lindsay asked: "So what's your house like?"

"Well, it's actually kinda like an old town house. We were lucky to get it. It's got two levels. Each has its own kitchen, bathroom and that but you have to share a laundry. We'll get upstairs, it used to be mine and Louie's before he got kicked out. It was just me before but now it's ours." Lindsay smiled, "Two bedrooms on each floor so yeah. I think you'll like it. It's better than living on campus at college."

"You don't think we're moving too fast do you?" Lindsay asked nervously. Danny took her hand and rubbed circles onto the back.

"A relationship is only moving too fast when one person wants to change the speed. So you just have to let me know okay? Is it moving too fast for you?"

"I don't know. It's just kinda surreal, I mean I've known you for like 2 weeks and I feel like I've known you for years. I just don't want to ruin anything."

"We'll be fine. This is more than just a fling Linds. There's something about you, about us. We...we just make sense." Danny smiled, happy with his explanation.

"Yeah...hey here comes the food. Get me a bottle of juice please." Lindsay asked, seeing the cart only 3 seats away.

3 hours later, they had made it to Danny's place. Lindsay was sitting in his room looking through her small bag.

"Whatcha got there?" Danny asked, seeing her rummaging.

"Laptop. Do you mind if I set it up? I wanna see if I have an email from Jess or Becky. I also want to tell them the good news."

"About us?" Danny asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"No silly, about me accepting the scolarship." Lindsay said, dead serious before bursting into giggles at the look on Danny's face. "And about us, especially about us." Lindsay replied, patting his leg.

She took the laptop and gave Danny the cord, instructing him to plug it in. He obliged while she moved and sat back against the head board of the bed. Once the laptop was plugged in and turned on, Lindsay plugged in her modem as Danny sat down next to her.

She opened her inbox and found she had 4 new messages. One from each member of her family.

She opened Becky's and Jess's first. It was just a general update on their lives and she sent them one back on her current circumstances. When they had left, it had been a promise between the three sisters that they would give each other weekly updates. Write one email and send it to both. The other two were from her parents. She opted to read her father's first, knowing her mother's would be hard to read.

_Dear Linny,_

_I don't know why you did what you did all I know is I hope it makes you happy. You're mother and I may not approve but I trust you hunny, and if you trust this Danny guy, I trust him too. Remember if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away. I'll send you some money from my own private savings to start you off and get you some new clothes seeing as you don't have any with you but I can't do anything past that._

_Love you bun,_

_Daddy._

"You're Dad doesn't seem too bad." Danny commented.

"No, he's not, but he'll always stick by my mother, even if she's wrong, it was what he was taught." Lindsay explained.

Lindsay stared at the screen and rolled her mouse over her mother's email before clicking the box and deleting it.

"I don't need to read that. It probably just says that she's disowned me or something. Like she did to Jess."

"You've been dropping that name a lot. I know who Becky is but you haven't told me who Jess is yet."

"Jess is my eldest sister. She's 23 this year. When she was 18 she decided she didn't want to marry the man mum had set up for her so she left home and went to live with our cousins in LA. She started college late but now she's doing a degree in animal science. She wants to become a vet I think."

"Oh, so the smarts run in the family?" Danny smirked.

"Yeah yeah, now what was this about shopping that you said earlier?"

It had been three weeks since Lindsay's sea change and she was loving it. Danny had helped her find a job at a small diner a few blocks from the university and she was due to start there in 3 weeks.


	9. Jobs, Jerks, and Danny

**To my loyal fans...Here it is...another chapter of AHIM. I'm sorta getting back into writing but don't expect much for about 10 weeks. I am trying to update everything...I have 3 half chapters written and I just have to finish them in the next week so wish me luck. Hope you're still reading or if you're new hope you like it. I will finish this story eventually.**

**Love you all!**

**Sacha x0x**

Lindsay was exhausted. She had done everything imaginable today. From making sandwiches and coffee to scrubbing the hot bay till it was spotless – a job which took her over an hour to do – all she wanted to do was go home have a bath and go to sleep, hopefully snuggled into her boyfriend's side. She was close to knock off too; only half an hour to go. Unfortunately that last half hour wasn't looking too busy.

"Hey Linds, can you do us a favour? It's not really that busy so can you defrost the ice-cream freezer?" Asked her boss. Lindsay knew she was only asking to be polite and if she said no she'd probably be out looking for a new job in the next few hours.

"Ah yeah, sure. Not a problem." Lindsay replied with faux cheerfulness. She took a deep breath and gathered the things she would need – ice scrapper, bucket of hot water, dish cloth, and disinfectant spray to clean it out with afterwards – and headed to the medium sized freezer that sat in the corner of the shop over a drain.

She wasn't at it long before the first jerk off came along. He slapped her behind as she bent over with a crude "I'd tap that." As he and his friends laughed. Lindsay ignored him as best she could. It wouldn't be long till Danny showed up to walk her home and then she could just relax for the evening.

She had just finished defrosting and was currently putting the ice cream back in the freezer. As she bent down to lay the last lot in nicely another smart assed teenager grabbed her ass. This one wasn't so easy to ignore.

"That outfit looks nice on you. It'd look even nicer thrown on the floor in the corner of my room." It was a sad excuse for a pick up line especially since it was a work uniform and Lindsay treated it as such.

"Really? Well I can't remember where I got mine, but you might have some luck finding one down the road." Lindsay turned back to the task at hand hoping he'd go away. He did not.

"Is there a mirror in your pocket babe? Cause I keep seeing me in your pants."

Lindsay didn't even dignify this one with a response. She walked out the back and washed up the things she had just used before going to grab her bag and head out. The moron was still there.

"Do you have any Italian in you? Would you like some?" The guy asked. What he failed to realize was that an extremely pissed off boyfriend was standing behind him.

"The only Italian that will be going into her is my ma's cooking." Danny said pushing him aside and taking Lindsay under his arm and swiftly walking out.

"You alright?" Danny asked her once they were outside.

"Yeah, just had a long day and then a couple of jerks thought it would be funny to play grab ass with me." Lindsay sighed, putting more of her weight on Danny.

"They touched you? I should go back there and kill them." Danny said stopping in his tracks.

"Dan, please don't. Just take me home. I'm tired, my feet are sore and I smell like grease and off milk. I just wanna have a bath and snuggle up to you and fall asleep watching a movie." Lindsay pleaded.

"Okay, but only cause you asked me to. But I should go back there and kick their asses for hitting on my girlfriend." Lindsay smiled a small smile and kissed his jaw bone then continued their walk to the subway.

When they got home as Lindsay went to gather her things for a bath and Danny ran the water, scorching hot as she liked it even though he couldn't imagine how she could stand it that hot.

"Thanks." Lindsay said getting up on her tiptoes and kissing his lips.

When the broke apart Danny held his nose.

"PHEW! You do stink! You better get in there." He joked. Lindsay hit his chest lightly still smiling and closed the door. She climbed in and let the heat undo all her sore knotted muscles. The only thing she was missing, she realized, was her shampoo. She stood to get it from the shower caddy hanging up higher. Before she knew what was happening she had slipped. She clung to the towel rail praying it would hold her up as she tried to right herself. It was futile. The whole rail came off the wall and with a thud and a splash Lindsay found herself back in the bath in more pain then she had been before.

"Montana, you alright? Montana?" Danny had heard the crash and had come running to the door.

"I slipped. Give me a sec." Danny didn't wait. He charged in averting his eyes from her naked form and grabbed a towel off the towel rack on the other side of room.

"Can you get up?" Danny asked holding the towel out, still not looking at her.

"Um I think so." Lindsay stood up very carefully and wrapped herself in the towel.

"Geez, I can't leave you alone for a second. What's the damage?" Danny asked carefully examining her towel clad form. He noticed several scratches on one arm and hand. Nothing serious but they would be a tad sensitive for a day or two.

"I think I bruised my ribs." Lindsay winced as she tried to touch the sore spot. "Yep. It's just a bruise though."

"You're okay though. Nothing too serious?" Danny double checked.

"Yeah. Let me get dressed and I'll come out and we can watch Speed."

"Okay, be careful Montana."

A few minutes later Lindsay emerged in sweat pants and one of Danny's old T-shirts. She lay on the futon, her head in his lap, and looked up at him. He stroked her hair and started the movie. They were barely 10 minutes in when he looked down to find her asleep. He'd wake her when it was over to get some food into her and the let her sleep in the bed, with him by her side. But for now he'd just continue to play with her hair and stare, claiming to be watching the movie if he was caught out.


End file.
